Naïades
by Feedesbrumes
Summary: Hermione dépitée par une passion inavouable pour McGonagall vatelle trouver du réconfort parmi les naïades de la Forêt Interdite? Slash HGMM
1. Chapter 1

Octobre était arrivé, et avec lui le vent froid qui faisait tournoyer dans les airs les feuilles des arbres aux couleurs rougeoyantes. Dans un château enchanté, une sorcière se leva pour fermer la fenêtre.

Hermione ferma le battant sans bruit, jetant un regard au parc de Poudlard. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur son propre reflet qui transparaissait sur la vitre. Elle avait beaucoup changé ces deniers temps. La petite écolière était devenue une ravissante jeune femme. Même si ses épais cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux noisette lui donnaient encore un air candide. Mais depuis que la septième année avait commencé, elle avait remarqué un voile de mélancolie dans son regard et des inexplicables tourments dans son cœur.

Elle se rassit à sa place, au premier rang, à côté d'Harry. En se retournant, elle avait tâché de prendre une expression sereine, neutre. Elle était en classe, il était de son devoir de se concentrer et de chasser les pensées dérangeantes qui l'envahissaient beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps. Surtout dans ce cours...

Le professeur McGonagall était au milieu d'une explication sur les différentes sortes de métamorphose humaine.

"La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons en détail les transformations dont la cause est l'amour entre un mortel et une créature magique, sirènes et fées. Mais pour revenir aux succubes..."

Hermione, malgré tous ses efforts, n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Mais elle ne détachait pas son regard du professeur. Il fallait avouer que Minerva McGonagall était magnifique. Même si sa beauté avait perdu le premier éclat de sa jeunesse, du haut de ses quarante-cinq ans, elle était plus séduisante qu'une écrasante majorité d'étudiantes de l'école de sorcellerie. L'élève regardait la bouche bien dessinée du professeur se mouvoir au rythme des mots qu'elle prononçait, découvrant le bout de ses dents blanches ; elle contempla les yeux au regard si intense, détailla le visage aux traits fins, s'émerveilla de la couleur ébène si singulière de la chevelure disciplinée en un chignon serré. Elle admira la robe émeraude qui mettait en valeur la silhouette grande et mince et dont le bustier lacé dévoilait la finesse de la taille et la naissance des seins.

Le cours terminé, Hermione saisit ses affaires et partit brusquement. Ron regarda Harry qui venait ne s'était pas encore levé.

"Où est-ce qu'elle va ?

-A la bibliothèque, ça va de soi" répondit le brun en se levant à son tour.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention d'aller étudier. Elle sortit du château, sans même prêter attention au carnage causé par Peeves dans une salle de classe inoccupée.

Courant presque, elle traversa le parc et longea le lac. Arrivée à sa destination, c'est-à-dire sous un saule dont les longues branches tombantes formaient un rideau feuillu que les regards éventuels ne pouvaient traverser, Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et s'effondra en pleurs.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque la sorcière se résolut à quitter son refuge et renter au château. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur les eaux du lac, et aussi sur les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Si elle était aussi bouleversée, c'est qu'elle venait de réaliser une chose étrange et pourtant évidente: elle aimait son professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était de nouveau concentrée sur son travail scolaire. Après le repas du soir, elle avait regagné la bibliothèque pour rédiger le devoir pour le cours de métamorphose du mardi suivant, sur les sirènes éprises de mortels qui deviennent humaines par amour. Hermione souriait en songeant qu'une simple lecture de contes moldus permettait de connaître l'essentiel du sujet.

S'accordant une pause, elle lâcha sa plume et regarda autour d'elle.

La bibliothèque, éclairée par des flambeaux fixés aux murs de pierre, était presque déserte à cette heure tardive. La sorcière remarqua une table éloignée où Parvati et Lavande discutaient et riaient en se couvrant la bouche avec les mains pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de madame Pince. Plus proche d'elle, un Poufsouffle de troisième année écrivait frénétiquement sur un long parchemin.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce lieu. Tout ce savoir bien rangé sur des rayonnages. Des grimoires rédigés des siècles auparavant, par des sorciers érudits soucieux de transmettre leurs connaissances. Tout comme le faisait McGonagall.

"Mais bien sûr!" songea tout à coup Hermione. "Je n'aime pas le professeur McGonagall, mais juste ce qu'elle représente! Elle est l'incarnation de tout ce que j'admire, elle est une puissante sorcière qui connaît les plus anciens secrets de la magie. Rien de plus. Non, Hermione, rien de plus", se persuada-t-elle pour faire taire une petite voix qui s'était élevée dans sa tête: "Mais justement, c'est pour ce qu'elle est que tu l'aimes".

Exaspérée, Hermione ouvrit rageusement un des grimoires qu'elle avait posé sur la table. Elle feuilletait les fines pages de papier jauni, aux effluves de cannelle, lorsque son regard fut accroché par une illustration. C'était une gravure qui représentait de magnifiques jeunes femmes qui auraient pu sembler humaines si l'on faisait abstraction de quelques détails. Hermione lut la légende :

"Naïades de la Forêt Interdite du domaine de Poudlard, Ecosse".

Son coeur se mit à battre: y avait-il vraiment de telles créatures si près de là? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler? Elle allait commencer à lire le texte lorsqu'elle entendit une toux sèche au-dessus d'elle. Levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que la bibliothécaire la fixait d'un air irrité, les mains posées sur les hanches :

"Vous ne savez pas lire l'heure? La bibliothèque ferme, jeune fille".

A regret, Hermione se leva. Elle voulut emprunter le livre mais madame Pince refusa en évoquant l'heure avancée.

Déjà rendue dans le couloir du château, Hermione n'entendit pas la bibliothécaire maugréer quelque chose à propos des livres qui ne devraient pas être laissés à portée des écoliers, et elle ne la vit pas non plus se diriger vers la Réserve pour y ranger le grimoire en question.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione n'avait évidemment pas retrouvé le livre contenant la gravure des naïades de Poudlard. Elle tenta de chasser de son esprit la vision de ces créatures :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment ? D'abord je reluque…ma prof et ensuite je fantasme sur des fées ? Tu délires Mione. Vas plutôt te concocter une potion contre les hormones en ébullition…Tiens, dommage que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, j'aurais pu en faire boire à Ron ! »

Ce monologue intérieur rappela à Hermione sa brève histoire avec le rouquin. Ils avaient passé une partie de l'été ensemble au Terrier mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était simplement de l'amitié. « C'était » songea-t-elle avec une ironie mêlée de regret. Car après leur rupture, le lien si fort qui unissait les trois griffondor était devenu fragile. Même Harry, affecté par un Ron malheureux et vexé, n'avait pas voulu comprendre l'attitude de son amie et la seule chose qui les unissait désormais était la recherche d'un moyen d'éliminer définitivement Voldemort.

Aussi la jeune sorcière passa le week-end à faire des recherches dans ce but. Mais, comme d'habitude, elles ne furent pas très fructueuses. Elle ne fit que compléter sa liste déjà très substantielle de sorts, contre-sorts et enchantements appropriés ; en effet les témoignages et les documents sur la manière d'éliminer un mage aussi puissant étaient rares ; quant aux recherches concernant les horcruxes, elles étaient tout aussi vaines.

Une nouvelle semaine commença et Hermione s'efforça de se cacher à elle-même l'impatience d'aller cours de métamorphose. Mais le lundi soir, la veille du cours, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

La plus lancinante était : pourquoi était-elle autant fascinée, attirée par son professeur ? Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Peut-être n'existait-il pas.

Peut-être était-ce juste « amour » ou « passion » mais cela entraînait une seconde question : serait-il possible qu'elle soit véritablement amoureuse d'une femme ? Qu'elle puisse l'embrasser, et beaucoup plus encore ? Elle était censée faire cela avec un homme. D'ailleurs elle l'avait déjà fait…il était vrai qu'avec Ron ça avait été loin d'être le nirvana, mais elle repensa à sa liaison avec Viktor et elle sentit un sourire tendre ses traits.

Elle l'avait aimé, vraiment aimé. C'est avec lui qu'elle avait découvert les joies de l'amour. Elle se souvint de sa première nuit avec lui, sous le saule au bord du lac ; elle se rappelait tous les détails : elle, nue sur le sol couvert d'herbe et de mousse, et le corps robuste de Viktor sur le sien, le bruit du clapotis de l'eau sur la rive, bientôt couvert par leurs respirations rauques, l'odeur de la terre et les parfums de la végétation puis les senteurs mêlées de leurs peaux, et enfin cette explosion de plaisir qui les avaient transportés un instant dans un univers encore plus magique que Poudlard.

Mais leur idylle avait fini par prendre fin. Viktor Krum s'était fiancé à une sorcière russe, et désormais Hermione, sans pour autant se l'avouer complètement, sentait son cœur battre pour une autre personne.

Le lendemain ce fut une Hermione aux yeux cernés et aux cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude qui entra en cours de métamorphose…en retard parce qu'elle s'était endormie dans son dortoir après le déjeuner. McGonagall la regarda s'asseoir d'un air réprobateur.

De son côté Hermione se sentait honteuse et mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son professeur préféré voyait son retard comme un manque de respect alors même qu'elle avait décidé coûte que coûte de gagner non seulement le respect mais aussi…beaucoup plus de la part de cette femme. Elle ne savait plus quoi exactement…peut-être une protection en cette période de troubles, peut-être de l'affection…elle se figea à cette idée et sentit son malaise croître. Et si elle recherchait une sorte de substitut de sa mère qu'elle voyait si peu souvent depuis son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite. Certes, Minerva McGonagall avait à peu près l'âge de sa mère. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Le type de relation qu'elle souhaiterait avoir avec elle n'aurait rien d'un rapport de mère à enfant. Car elle aussi pourrait faire don à cette sorcière de tant d'attention, de réconfort, d'encouragement parce qu'elle savait que derrière la force dont elle devait faire preuve à cause de la mort de Dumbledore et de sa nomination au poste de directrice, elle était aussi une femme fragile et blessée derrière son attitude autoritaire et impassible.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione finit par se rendre compte que le professeur s'était rapproché de sa table.

« Mon cours ne vous intéresse donc pas, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-elle en la regardant de haut.

Hermione releva la tête et bredouilla une excuse. Elle fut troublée par le regard dur de la sorcière. Elle baissa les yeux mais sans qu'elle ait pu se contrôler son regard s'arrêta une demi seconde sur le décolleté de son professeur. Extrêmement confuse et gênée, non seulement par ce regard qui la fit se sentir comme la pire des perverses mais par la situation – elle venait pour la seconde fois en un quart d'heure de se dévaloriser aux yeux de la sorcière – elle ne put cacher son malaise.

« Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie, Miss ? Vous êtes blanche comme un linge. »

Hermione regarda son professeur et crut voir derrière sa sévérité habituelle un certain trouble.

Elle allait refuser lorsqu'elle se dit que finalement, si Mrs McGonagall pensait qu'elle était malade, cela justifierait son retard et son manque d'attention. Et puis…cette émotion qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux, peut-être était-ce le signe que son professeur se préoccupait pour elle ?

Elle sortit donc de la salle de cours avec une sorte de jubilation, qui disparut d'ailleurs rapidement. C'était trop égoïste de sa part de se réjouir de l'inquiétude supposée d'un professeur qui de toutes façons était sensée veiller sur tous les élèves, qu'elle les apprécie personnellement ou non.

A l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh l'examina rapidement avant de lui donner une fiole de potion énergisante et de lui conseiller de retourner se reposer dans son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de métamorphose, le professeur continuait son cours.

« Les nymphes sont des divinités féminines mineures, descendantes des anciens dieux de l'Antiquité. Elles ne sont pas immortelles mais leur existence et leur jeunesse est extrêmement longue, plusieurs milliers d'années. Leur magie n'a rien à voir avec celle des sorciers, leur pouvoir très puissant résulte de leur interaction avec la nature et elles assurent la fécondité des lieux où elles vivent. On leur donne d'ailleurs des noms différents selon le domaine de la nature auquel elles appartiennent : les Dryades sont les nymphes des bois, les Océanides et les Néréides celles de la mer, et les Naïades celles des sources. Quant aux sirènes, elles ont une origine différente, ce sont des divinités élémentaires, archaïques et barbares que les Olympiens sont parvenus à maîtriser. »

Elle marqua une brève pause dans son discours. Les élèves avaient pour la plupart cessé de prendre des notes.

« Oui, cela, vous l'avez déjà appris en première année en cours d'histoire de la magie, ce n'est qu'un rappel et un préambule au sujet de métamorphose que nous traitons. A présent, nous allons nous intéresser aux naïades. Normalement ce sont des esprits, mais elles ont en elles une part d'humanité qui peut parfois se manifester. En aucun cas elles ne peuvent devenir complètement humaines, mais elles peuvent s'accoupler avec des mortels, dans ce cas leurs progénitures sont des satyres. Par contre – et c'est en cela que cela concerne le cours – si une naïade aime une sorcière d'un amour véritable, elle peut lui offrir son cœur. La sorcière commence alors un lent processus de métamorphose. Elle a une phase lunaire pour faire un choix. Si elle accepte, elle se transforme en naïade à son tour. C'est irréversible et elle perd à jamais ses pouvoirs et sa nature humaine. Si elle refuse, la nymphe meurt, à moins qu'elle n'effectue avec la sorcière un rituel sacré. Mais cela est à prendre avec précautions, parce que les seuls faits avérés remontent au Moyen-âge. Depuis cette époque, rares sont les sorciers qui ont approché ces créatures. »

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie, Hermione fit un détour pour ne pas avoir à repasser devant la salle de métamorphose. Parce qu'un doute immense l'avait assaillie. Elle se mit à ricaner puis éclata d'un rire sans joie : bien sûr que Minerva McGonnagall se préoccupait pour elle.

Puisque sans Harry, ou Ron, ou Hermione, le monde sorcier perdait ses plus précieux guerriers.

Elle jeta de toutes ses forces la potion de l'infirmière contre le mur de pierre du couloir où elle se trouvait. Un débris de verre rebondit sur sa robe. Serrant les dents, elle le prit et s'entailla profondément le bras.

Elle ne pleurerait pas, mais son âme pleurerait des larmes de sang.

Hermione dormait déjà profondément dans le dortoir des filles de la tour de Griffondor lorsque Minerva regagna ses quartiers. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas, au bas d'un mur du couloir, des tâches de sang ni des débris de verre brisé.

Elle en était presque sûre à présent. Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante qu'avait connu Poudlard depuis des années…et surtout, la femme, car c'en était une désormais, la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas possible, car ça ne se fait pas.

Elle devait tuer ces sentiments et reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. D'ailleurs pourvu que durant le cours de septième année aucun de ses élèves, ne se soit rendu compte de son trouble lorsque son étudiante avait…posé son regard sur une partie significative de son corps.

Elle l'admirait parce que c'était une grande sorcière. Et rien d'autre. Non, rien d'autre Minerva, se répéta-t-elle car il lui avait semblé entendre dans un coin de son esprit la voix d'Albus lui dire : « Voyons Min, tu sais bien que tu l'aimes ».


End file.
